Threats from Wizards
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: AU: Did no one notice the wizards threaten Mildred during the debate ? My take on the threat. pls review.
1. Chapter 1

**I watched the WORST WITCH, and saw how those 2 wizards Baz and Gaz threatened Mildred. Why didn't anyone do anything ?**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Worst Witch. Jill Murphy does, lucky her.**

**Threats from Wizards.**

" Watch what you say." Garry Grailquest sneered at the witch standing not far from him, his ghoulish face twisted with rising anger.

" Yah, she's lying," His equally gormless crony, Barry Dragonsbane, snarled at her.

Mildred stood there, her eyes narrowed. When she spoke, her voice was cold as ice and her eyes were darkened with anger.

" So, answer me this, grand wizard Hellibore," the sarcasm in her voice almost made her headmistress and deputy headmistress give her permanent detention, " If wizards are superior to witches, why do they feel the need to threaten a witch in training for pointing out the truth ?"

The reaction from the hall was mixed, the Witches glared at the boys and booed their displeasure that these unwelcome strangers would threaten one of their own, the teachers thoughts were similar. Miss Cackle re ran that part of the debate through her mind and found that Mildred was right, these boys had threatened her student and she wanted revenge.

Miss Hardbroom looked at the boys, catching the eyes of one of them, the big gormless ghoul, Gary, wasn't it ? They looked the same to her. The thug looked away first, luckily for him. How dare these boys threaten one of her students ! She might have issues with Mildred but that didn't mean she didn't care about the girl. But she was mystified by the truth remark.

They didn't have long to wait.

The news that the boys cheated infuriated all the witches in the hall, many of whom glared angrily at Hellibore since it was his " boys " that were the ones doing the cheating. Constance and Amelia looked at Mildred, wondering what other bombshell the younger witch was going to drop.

" Did you not notice, Grand Wizard, when you went into the potions lab, the equipment, the ingredients, the purple liquid, or did you simply ignore it because you either knew what was going on and approved ? Do you know what I think ?" Not giving the wizard a chance to protest Mildred continued. " I think you not only approved, I think you arranged for the potion to be made, you gave the recipe for the potion to the boys and told them the lab would be free. I saw you through the window in the door, you didn't glance once at the equipment set up. How else could they go through the ingredients and not be noticed ? You said and I quote, " but we'll have to pretend, so to speak. "

Mildred turned to Miss Drill, who was looking at Mildred with awe in her eyes. " Hardly fair, do you not agree Madam Chair. I'd expect lowlifes to droop to such levels, not wizards."

Even with a potion, Mildred couldn't resist making a crack.

Hellibore shot out of his chair and glared angrily at Mildred. " You do not know what you are saying girl !"

Mildred turned to face the older wizard, only to gasp as one of the student wizards grabbed her by the throat. The boys face was contorted with fury, whether by Mildred revealing the truth or the insult to Hellibore she could tell, nor did Mildred particularly care. She looked into the eyes of Gary, who was so close she could smell his breath. Clearly, the idiot had been eating the school's food. Merlin tried to stop him, but Baz held him down. She felt grateful that not all of the wizards were thugs. Mildred remembered one lesson of advice from her mother, that if a man attacked her, kick him in the groin.

She did. The entire hall winced at the sound of something being crushed.

The boy doubled up in pain, clutching his crushed nuts. The hall were stunned by the sudden violence. This was supposed to be a debate after all. Mildred staggered away, clutching her throat and coughing. Ethel and Jadu stood up and held her steady. Both girls were furious, first they'd been conned into performing this…this farce, now one of their own was almost suffocated.

Miss Hardbroom was on her feet and livid. Luckily for Mildred, the potion mistress wasn't angry at her, but at the thug who'd grabbed her.

She levitated the wizard and held him in a crushing grip. He struggled, but she did not give a damn about his so called superiority. She was calling the shots, not him.

The look she sent him nearly made him wet his pants. That was nothing compared to what she said next,

" No one _**ever**_ touches my girls !"

Hardbroom was tempted to crush him, when she felt a timid hand on her arm. She looked into Mildred's face. The girl had recovered from being grabbed and she was looking into Constance's eyes.

" Let him go, Miss Hardbroom. You're better than him. Killing him will prove witches are inferior and his argument will be won."

Hardbroom didn't want to, but the girl had a point. " He grabbed you, Mildred. He physically grabbed you, he and his thuggish friend cheated, along with that pompous, senile old fool."

Constance noticed said wizard pull himself up at that.

" But will it solve anything ? No, it wont. Besides, you can't just murder someone, you may be a formidable woman, but you are not a murderer. Besides, I wont let you."

Mildred kept up her argument, the potion's effects having worn off. " Miss Hardbroom, don't throw everything away because of a petty little man. It's what he'd do and he probably thinks he'll get away with it because of his gender and being a wizard. He's not worth it. Don't drop to his level. Please. "

Constance looked into the girl's eyes, wondering how anyone could be so wise. She cancelled the levitation, but that didn't mean she lowered him gently.

The wizard dropped to the ground with a thump and an " Owww!"

No one, save his best mate and his headmaster, rushed to his aid. Hellibore was stopped in his tracks by Miss Cackle, whose face was dark with fury.

Constance looked into the eyes of her student and had to ask a question that had been on her mind.

" How did you kick like that ? I've never seen anyone give a kick like that."

Mildred grinned, happy her form mistress wasn't going to kill anyone. " Well, my mom told me that if a man, well in his case, little boy, ever grabbed me, kick him in the groin. Besides, I was on my primary school football team. Now that is excellent training, my teacher said I could put a horse to shame."

Imogen drill couldn't contain herself. " You were on a football team ? You were a footballer ?"

The P.E teacher couldn't believe it, but she just needed to ask.

" Yeah, a really good footballer." Mildred smirked.

Imogen's face took on a dreamy expression. Could I finally have this impossible girl do something in P.E ?

" You were that good ?" Miss Drill just had to ask.

Mildred laughed. " Yeah, just ask my parents."

The happy scene finally ended when an angry and old wizard stuck his face in Mildred's vision. The old wizard was angry, humiliated, his student was on the ground in front of these girls these witches. And it was all because of this girl.

He remembered her now, she was the one who'd crashed into him last Halloween.

" You will pay for this, girl," he growled.

" Pay for what, revealing that you and your boys are liars and cheats ? I don't care, I still say you had something to do with all this." Mildred said, folding her arms. Only to struggle a moment later when the angry wizard grabbed her wrist.

" You little…." He began, only to wince. It seemed as if wizards, in spite of their gender and so called power, didn't learn a thing, especially since the girl he'd grabbed had already kicked one of his lads in the groin, possibly stopping him from reproducing. He now realised why Mildred's former sports teacher said she had a kick like a horse.

He was staggering, moaning in agony when Miss Cackle intervened. " ENOUGH ! GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL, THIS INSTANT !"

The schools wards, activated by the headmistress obeyed and shoved the 3 offending wizards out of the school, leaving Merlin behind, since the school could see he was innocent and was acting under coercion.

Mildred just needed to ask. " So, did we win ?"

A/N What do you think ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Constance Hardbroom had a smile on her face. **

**It was enough to make students get out of the way of the potions mistress and shake their heads, asking each other if that was their Miss Hardbroom. **

**It had been a good month since Egbert Helibore and the boys came for their useless debate and in that time, the incredible happened. **

**Mildred Hubble, the Worst Witch of the school, was improving. **

**No longer did the girl live in some….dream world. She and her friends were working hard. **

**Since football had become a mandatory activity, Mildred had become successful, not just in sports but in everything else. It was like the blinders on her had been removed and revealed the talented witch Constance had always known was lurking beneath the surface. **

**In truth, Constance Hardbroom really liked Mildred, there was something about her that drew people to her. In spite of her clumsiness, her scruffiness and her talent for getting into trouble there was something….unique about her. **

**Cackles academy without her was not something Hardbroom could contemplate. **

**That thought surprised her, mostly because she'd tried on many occasions to get her out of the school for infractions, but now….Mildred was close to being her top student. **

**She'd also taken her friends with her as well.**

**Constance smiled. Maybe the girl had changed.**

**Then, she heard a noise coming from Mildred's room and Mildred's voice, **

" **Oh no !"**

**Constance sighed, maybe the girl hadn't changed that much.**

**A/N - What do you think ?**


End file.
